prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HuPC01
is the 1st episode of HUGtto! Pretty Cure and is the 685th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Spirited Nono Hana transfers to a new school and tries appear mature and stylish to her new schoolmates, but ends up cutting her bangs in a wrong way, shows up late to school and her bold introduction ends up making the other students laugh. She impresses and makes friends with the kind class president Saaya and the calm delinquent Homare. But not all is well. The mysterious Criasu Corporation has sinister plans in order to retrieve the Mirai Crystal, the solid form of Tomorrow Powerer. They send out Charaleet, one of their employees. At night, a baby dubbed Hugtan along with its hamster caretaker fall from the sky and into Hana's arms. When Hugtan is threatened by a monster Charaleet created, Hana protects her and becomes Cure Yell, the Pretty Cure of High Spirits! Major Events *This episode marks the debut of HUGtto! Pretty Cure. *Nono Hana transforms into Cure Yell for the first time. *Cure Yell performs Heart For You! for the first time. *This episode also marked the debuts of Yakushiji Saaya, Kagayaki Homare, Hugtan, Hariham Harry, the members of the Criasu Corporation, the Oshimaida, and Hana's family (father Shintarou, mother Sumire, and younger sister Kotori). Synopsis Nono Hana is an energetic second year middle school student who has transferred for the new school semester. She dreams of being a stylish big sister figure and wants to appear more mature, cutting her bangs on the morning before going to class. However, she ends up cutting off too much. At the breakfast table, Hana's mother Sumire is searching for some documents needed for a meeting and her husband, Shintarou, promises to make dinner for the family since she will be running late. Hana's sister Kotori teases Hana for being childishly excited about rice omelettes and reminds her to hurry for class. While running to school, Hana vows to make a good impression on her fellow students and cheers herself on. She comes across an old lady who carries a heavy bag on her back. The old woman almost gets hit by a baseball, but Hana shields her. Before the ball hits her face, a baby's cry can be heard and time stops, which surprises Hana. Time begins moving again and the ball hits Hana's face. She ends up helping the old woman with her heavy bag and arrives late to class. Hana barges into the already starting class, falls on her face, gets up again and delivers a spirited introduction, boldly stating her dream of becoming a stylish and mature lady. Her feistiness makes the other students laugh, and the teacher asks Hana to come to his office later due to her running late. After class, Hana spots a tall girl with a calm yet confident demeanour. The girl smiles at Hana's short bangs while passing her, and Hana bashfully covers them. Another teacher adresses her as Kagayaki Homare and scolds Homare for skipping homeroom. Hana laments about her "failed" introduction and her lopsided bangs. She sees a falling star in the sky accompanied by a baby's voice. She tries to investigate on the school roof, and meets the class president Yakushiji Saaya and Homare there. She briefly spots the star again, but it fades. Saaya offers to show her around the school and Homare compliments Hana's bangs. They ask if Homare wants to join them, but she seems to be fine with relaxing by herself. Meanwhile, at the Criasu Corporation, its employees discuss Tomorrow Powerer and its solid form, the Mirai Crystal. Daigan yells that they would be stuck in their branch if they don't retrieve it. Papple is annoyed that a certain someone managed to escape them. The team's spokesman, Listol, tells everyone that they will receive a promotion if they succeed in their goals. The face of the company's boss appears in the roof, which makes his employees gasp. Charaleet offers to take care of retrieving the Mirai Crystal, and his contract is teleported to Listol. The contract is approved with a stamp that materializes out of the mouth of the boss. In the evening, Hana is in a good mood and tells herself that she can do anything and become the person she wants to be. It is then that a baby falls from the sky and into her arms. Hana is overwhelmed with the baby's cuteness, and names her Hugtan based on the only word she is seemingly able to say. A hamster crawls out from behind Hugtan, introduces himself as Hariham Harry and tells Hana that the two will be in her care now. Hugtan seems unhappy, so Hana feeds her with a bottle of milk that Harry lends her. Hana demands answers out of Harry, but he doesn't comply and instead attempts to sleep. Hugtan starts to cry and this time, Hana cheers her up by pulling a funny face. Hana is still unsure about Hugtan and Harry staying in her house, and Harry is dissatisfied, murmuring to himself that they didn't find the right person. The ruckus alarms Kotori, but Hana quickly hides the baby and the hamster and pretends she was practicing her dance moves. After Kotori leaves again, so have Harry and Hugtan. At school, Hana feels a bit down. Saaya invites Hana to eat lunch on the roof and tells her that she thought her introduction was cool. Homare smiles at this. Harry, still searching for a place to stay with Hugtan, arrives at the school, which is filled with Tomorrow Powerer. Charaleet is looking for Prickly Powerer instead and finds it within a boy that turned his assignment in late and is angry about the teacher scolding him. Charaleet takes his Prickly Powerer and turns it into a negative wave that sucks the energy out of the students. He then creates an Oshimaida monster that begins to rampage around the school, in order to draw out Pretty Cures. Saaya leads two of the students to safety, but Hana sees Hugtan being approached by the Oshimaida. She puts herself between the monster and Hugtan and is engulfed in the light of Tomorrow Powerer. The Mirai Crystal comes forth and out of Harry's bag, the PreHeart responds to the Mirai Crystal. Hana transforms into Cure Yell and Charaleet is shocked to see "another" Pretty Cure. She starts fighting the monster and defeats it with Heart For You!. Charaleet leaves and out of Harry's belongings, a spoon materializes on which the Mirai Crystal puts itself. Harry explains that Hugtan gets her energy from Tomorrow Powerer, and that putting Mirai Crystals near her like this vital. Yell holds Hugtan and tells her they'll be together from now on. Characters Pretty Cures *Nono Hana/Cure Yell Mascots *Hugtan *Hariham Harry Villains *Charaleet *Oshimaida *Ruru *Papple *Daigan *Listol *President Kurai Secondary Characters *Yakushiji Saaya *Kagayaki Homare *Nono Shintarou *Nono Sumire *Nono Kotori *Tokura Junna *Momoi Aki *Amano Hinase *Chise Fumito *Uchifuji-sensei *Umehashi-sensei Trivia *A free DVD with background info, toy advertisements and a dance lesson was again given away at toystores. To receive it, customers had to say the codeword shown at the end of the first episode. Gallery :Main Page: HuPC01/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes